Maelstrom's Survivor
by X-Shadow93
Summary: During the VOTE fight Naruto becomes the kyuubi before meeting an stranger with a request to save another world. Will naruto succeed in saving the modern world or will humanity fail to survive.


Devil Survivor 2 and Naruto Crossover

Chapter 1: Meeting and transformation

A raging waterfall. The only thing separating a battle between two 13-year-old ninjas, one blonde haired, blue eyes with three whisker marks on each cheek wearing an orange jumpsuit that is torn and tattered. The other boy is a purpled haired boy with black eyes wearing a blue shirt with the Uchiha emblem on the back with black shorts with bat wings coming out of his back.

"Sasuke stop this madness, come back to the leaf or I will be forced to bring you back even if i have to break every bone in your body" shouted the blonde.

"For the last time Naruto I will not go back, I need power if I am to defeat him. The village was holding me back, I will be going to Orochimaru and if you get in the way I will kill you" Sasuke said with a voice laced with insanity.

Naruto stared for a moment, gazing at sasuke wondering if his best friend would be able to be saved from the darkness that he was in. "What about Sakura? I promised her I would bring you back." the blonde spoke quietly, just loud enough for Sasuke to hear it. Suddenly a laughter bellowed throughout the valley catching the ears of three people. "Tell me Naruto why would you care about Sakura's opinion or the village when they treat you the way they do? like a monster, a demon or better yet Kyuubi!" shouted Sasuke with venom laced within each word.

Naruto froze, unable to think after what had been said eyes shadowing by his spiky hair. "what did you say?" whispered Naruto as a sudden chill swept through the valley. Sasuke smirked evilly, "you heard me kyuubi, the villagers and civillian council was right you are nothing but a demon that should serve the Uchiha clan." As the works left Sasuke's mouth he felt a killing intent stronger than anything he had ever felt. he stared at the source of the malicious intent and discovered in was from the same person that he had been fighting, only there was a drastic change. Where the blue eyes Naruto had had turned blood red with a black slit pupil and his whiskers had become darker. also he had a fox shape chakra cloak covering him with a single tail.

All was quiet until a cold voice interrupted the silence. "You're just like the rest. I kept that promise to that banshee because I thought you had some good left in you, but all I see is an arrogant little brat pulling on his family's coat tail." Naruto venomously spat as he held his right hand out in front of him. slowly a small red sphere of charkra began to form and grow to the size of a baseball. Sasuke smirked as he started to charge lightning charkra to his hand, after alittle while the lightning had turned black and started to screech like a thousand birds chirping.

"No more talking Naruto I am going to kill you and then go to Orochimaru and you wont stop me so do me a favour and just give up" shouted Sasuke as he leapt from the foot of the statue of madara uchiha and charged at Naruto. Naruto did the same as Sasuke but instead of talking he was having an inner battle. 'I am sorry Sakura but not only has he broken the law he has betrayed the leaf I will not ask for your forgiveness nor will I apologise' he thought as he steeled his heart as the distance grew closer.

As they were close enough they threw out the hands at the others chest.

"**Rasengan"**

**"Chidori"**

The attacks connected and a shockwave flew through the valley narrowly missing the mysterious stranger who witnessed the clash of the titans. 'Kyuubi, isn't that one of the nine great demon lords that went missing. hmm... perhaps with his help humanity will survive against the upcoming ordeal in the modern world.' the stranger thought as he watched as the light began to fade revealing a shocking outcome. Naruto had pushed the rasengan through Sasuke's chest effectively killing him while taking the chidori through the heart. Naruto let out a gasp and a few drops of blood, trying to resist the darkness that closed in around him. As he felt is last breath he felt a pulling sensation in his mind.

A few seconds later, he opened his eyes to gaze upon a giant cage with a piece of paper with the kanji "seal" in the middle. Behind the bars stood a crimson nine tailed fox with crimson eyes with slits as pupils staring at him radiating with malice.

**"You fool do you have any idea what you have done, that chidori have destroyed your heart which is irreparable with this seal on," **Roared the fox as its tails smashed against the bars. Naruto gazed upon the creature without a hint of fear, anger nor regret, he stared impassively while the beast tried to destroy the barrier containing it. It all went quiet as Naruto uttered his response.

"So this is the end huh, sorry Kyuubi this time I fucked up again. At least we had some good times... Well good for you seeing me screw up and bad for me." he smiled weakly. He chuckled at the expression of a bewildered Kyuubi who looked outright shocked.

**"Kit what happened to your dream of being Hokage and the never give up attitude you used to have? I don't get it, you wait till you are dying to drop that mask of yours, you should have dropped it the moment you became a ninja instead of now." **Kyuubi spoke trying to figure out the change in his container.

"I still want to be Hokage, don't get me wrong but they would never accept me because I hold you, all this time I have felt restrained, like I have been chained down. I thought I could get recognition for what I do not what I am, but all that got me was a team that thought I was an idiot and a demon, a sensei that showed favouritism and a village that chooses to attack a kid that was given the responsibility to bear the hate. Hehehehe for the first time ever Kyuubi I feel like I'm free." replied Naruto with a sincere smile on his face.

**"And if you survive kit, what will you plan on doing? Will you go back to the leaf, where you will most likely be attacked for killing the uchiha and with the civillian council they will push for your execution." **came the reply of the fox. Naruto looked at the fox then to the ground, then back to the fox. This process was repeated a couple times until Naruto finally spoke.

"No... I won't go back there, even if i was able to survive, either Konoha or Ero-sennin would find me a drag me back. Not to mention that organisation Akatsuki is after me, it's only a matter of time. Either way I die now or later besides, no one would miss me anyways"

Kyuubi Watched silently as tears fell down Naruto's face. He had seen that face on himself a few millenia ago when his 'father' had died, he could see himself in Naruto when the biju was seperated. He smiled at the boy as a tear fell down his left eye. He knew one way for the blonde to live but he needed the seal off.

**"Naruto there is one way for you to live but to do so you will need to do two things. Before you speak I will tell you that one of them is to release this seal, the other is to take up my reponsibilities as the nine tailed fox."** As the Kyuubi finished speaking he saw Naruto's eyes widen with a shocked look that made him chuckle.

"But what about you, if I release the seal will they notice?" questioned Naruto as he was beginning to feel like he knew the answer. **"You don't have to worry about that there has been a strong barrier around the valley since before the clash the entity that casted it is close by waiting. I guess they are cautious. Do beware by accepting the role of the nine tailed fox you will become a demon. You will have my strength as well as my memories and knowledge, as well as parts of my personality, these will change your body to adapt to them." ** finished kyuubi as he gazed at Naruto.

"Is there no other way?" Asked Naruto, but received a silent no from the fox. After a while Naruto sighed. "So be it, I'll become the very thing I'm seen as. If they wanted a demon they will get one, I do not want revenge but I will not take shit. You know kyuubi you're one of the few that actually treated me nicely other than the occasional death threats. Are you going soft now?" Replied Naruto with a smirk. Kyuubi on the other had a tick mark growing on his head.

**"Insolent gaki who do you think you are talking to! I am the embodiment of destruction! I have paved villages with the blood of its people. I laugh through the carnage and destruction I cause and you have the hide to call me soft..."**Kyuubi scoffs before smirking. **" I am sure you shall fill the position nicely even so, now stand before the cage and hold out your fist."** Naruto did exactly that before pulling off the seal. After that kyuubi held out his own fist making the fists bump together. Naruto began to feel kyuubi's charkra go through his body and he heard Kyuubi speak. **"Remember Naruto this is the last thing I want you to do. Bow to no one, never fear, always move forward and never backwards. Prove that you are my successor, when you wake you will find two katanas near you called Crimson Darkness and Crimson light. They are my final gift for you as you will soon know how to use them through my memories now this is goodbye. Farewell Naruto Uzumaki" **said Kyuubi as he smiled as he began to fade away. Naruto looked up and smiled back. "Goodbye Kyuubi thank you my friend." he replied as his mindscape began to shatter.

In the normal world the mysterious man leant up against a tree waiting for something to happen. A few minutes minutes later a giant crimson pillar surrounded naruto startling the man, the power radiated off of it was tremendous and there was a lack of malice in the youki. The stranger noticed movement in the pillar and to his shock he found the blond boy standing in the middle of it though he had change dramatically. Naruto had grown to 5'11'' and shouder length spiky blond hair and 3 whisker marks on each cheek, his torso was bare of clothing showing a big 'X' shape scar running down his chest and a diagonal scar running from his right shoulder blade down to his left hip. There is also a fist shape scar where is heart is from where the chidori struck. his orange pants were reduced to shorts which were tattered and worn. the most noticible change was his eyes which were a very deep blue with slits for pupils and nine golden tails that was fluttering about connecting to his tailbone.

Naruto stood still for a secong before looking to his side and found two beautiful katanas. While both were the same size, single edged blades, ones was black with a crimson edge on the blade and the other had a black blade with a white edge. the hilts on both katanas were exactly the same, blood red hilts with a black nine tailed fox around the hilt making it look like they were guarding the swords. the sheaths for crimson darkness was an obsidian black colour and crimson light was a pure white.

Naruto strapped the blades on is back in an X shape before looking at the stranger who was covered in a hooded cloak. "Now that the dramas are over with the uchiha and surviving that chidori, who are you?" Naruto asked

The man only smirked. "My name is Remiel." Naruto's eyes widened at that revelation. "As for why I am here I am searching for someone who can save mankind's destiny."


End file.
